


City Streets

by toraty



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i still don't know how to tag, university au (???)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toraty/pseuds/toraty
Summary: Stephen's meeting up with the rest of the gang at a bowling alley.He decides to meet up with them on foot rather than by car.Unfortunately, he doesn't know the city too well and he's going at it alone.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	City Streets

**Author's Note:**

> this idea held me hostage and wouldn't let me sleep until I put down on something. 
> 
> So I did. 
> 
> Very random but based on a experience of mine. 
> 
> Enjoy

“You should really just take your car,” Jay said, scrolling through his phone while lying on the hotel bed. “It's freezing and its already dark.” 

“And pay for parking at these prices? Preposterous! I can easily walk there. It's not that far.” Stephen answered. 

“Yeah, it's not that far, but you're going to freeze by the time you get there,” Ann interjected from the bathroom, working on her makeup. “Plus, anything can happen in this city. If you were walking with someone else, I’d think we’d be less worried. But you're going alone to meet up with the others at the bowling alley.” 

“It'll be fine,” Stephen said, attempting to cast their doubt away. 

“Alright, but if we find you on the news, your eulogy is only going to be ‘I told you so.’” Jay added. “Ann, you ready? We got to get going soon if we want to make it to the concert soon.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just fixing up my hair and I’ll be ready to go.” She replied. 

“So, who are you guys going to see again?”

“Fleetwood Mac, man. Got some good ass songs.” Jay answered. 

“I see, I see. Let's start heading down if you guys are ready.” Stephen mentioned. 

-[in front of the hotel] – 

“Well, this is where we split ways. Safe trip to the convention center.” Stephen advised. 

“And you as well,” Jay said. “You have the address? Probably should ask Hosuh for it now.” 

“Already done. Sent me his location when we were coming down.” Stephen answered. 

As the two parties waved each other off in their separate directions, Stephen slowly lost sight of the duo as he rounded the corner.

-

_Fuck, they were right._ The night was freezing and the jacket he brought wasn’t enough. He needed an extra layer to be comfortable but oh well. Nothing he can do now. As he continued to follow the map’s directions, he was updating Hosuh on his location. The texts were numerous but he didn’t mind. 

[texting]:

[Hosuh]: You know, you could use my Lime account to hop on a scooter and get here faster. 

[Stephen]: Nah, don’t worry about it. I can walk for free and rather not be a financial burden right now. 

[Hosuh]: No, I insist. The costs aren’t that much and id rather you get here safe and quick than being out there all by yourself. 

[Stephen]: But Hosuh

[Hosuh]: No buts download the app now and hop on a scooter

[Stephen]: Alright alright will do

As he peered around his surroundings, he found empty street corners. Barren and not a single scooter or bike in sight. Not even another person. Just empty. And out of all the times he needed one, there was none that his eye could see. 

He continued walking in the direction to the bowling alley, somewhat getting confused at one point and ended up at the capitol by accident. But he eventually got back on track, as the sidewalk was slowly garnering more bodies. 

-

Crossing the street, he feels his phone vibrate with a call incoming. 

“Hey, Hosuh.”

“Is everything all right? It's still taking you some time to get here.”

“it's all good. Took a slight detour but I'm back on track. The streets are getting a little busier.”

“Are you using a scooter?” 

“Funny thing, I haven’t found one yet. Like all the streets I’ve been on had no scooters whatsoever.”

“Ugh, Stephen promise me you’ll get one once you can find one.” 

“Promise Hos. Cross my heart.” Even with no audience, Stephen performed the promising motion. 

“Alright. Also, no idea how your map is taking you here, but when you hit G street, just keep heading north and by the fourth block from the Domino’s, you should hit. Also, make sure you’re on the opposite side of the Dominos as well.” 

“Got it. And it shouldn’t be long, map says I got like 15 minutes to go, so it won’t be long before you see me again.”

“Mmh. Just be safe. And call me once you reach the building.” 

“Yes, Hos.” 

And with that, the phone call ended. 

-

You’d think, with a grid system, it'd be easier to find places, but that wasn’t the case. G street took forever to find and the intersection that Stephen was at barely had any other souls and only brick and mortar buildings surrounded him. So, following Hosuh’s advice, he headed north and waited for the landmark that was Dominos. 

Not long after, the busy intersection of G and 19th street made its way into his view. As he saw the dominos on the corner, he crossed to the other side and kept heading north. And with a stroke of irony, the side he avoided was littered with scooters. The whole edge of the sidewalk was full of them, blocking a good 50 ft, at the least. _I gotta send this to Hos._

Whipping his phone to take a picture, Stephen was about to send the snap when his brightly lit screen vanished. _No no no no no._ Repeatedly pressing the power button, the home button, any button that he had on his phone, Stephen tried to turn his phone back on but with no success. 

Accepting his fate, with no guidance and the vague directions he received from Hosuh earlier, he ventured forward. _Did he say four blocks or five? Fuck. I wasn’t paying attention._ Thus, he continued forward, at the mercy of his own decisions and fortune. 

As he walked away from the intersection, the sidewalks were getting less busy. The masses of people were slowly shrinking, and the surrounding buildings were beginning to blend together. Cursing himself for his inattentiveness, he finally decided to ask for help from a random bystander. A simple action that held his disdain, as his occasional ant-socialness popped up. 

Finding a college student near a bus stop, he finally gathered the courage to ask them for directions. 

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to be a bother, but I was wondering if you can help me with something.”

The college student’s head perks up, “Sure.” 

“My phone died earlier, so I have no idea where I am right now, but by any chance do you know where the bowling alley place is? I was told by my guy that it was on this street but I don’t remember the specifics.” 

“Oh yeah, it's like that building.” They point behind themself to a building shrouded by the trees. 

“Thanks for the help,” Stephen said. 

The college student gave a simple thumbs up and Stephen was on his way. 

_Holy shit! I was this close to missing it. If I didn’t ask for help, I could have gone even farther and missed it by a long shot._ As he got around the courtyard, Stephen entered the building, befuddled by the spectacle ahead of him. A sight he was not prepared but was intrigued by. A conference for Mormons. 

Thinking he had entered the wrong building, he was ready to turn right around when the directory caught his eye. Doesn’t hurt to give it a look. As he peered over the building’s map, he found the basement floor that had the bowling alley. He happened to be in the right building, just the wrong floor. As wandered around the edges, looking for the entrance to the stairs, he finally found his way past some double doors. Heading down the empty staircase, he continued forward, trying to remember the route he had in mind from the directory. But he was already getting confused about his location alone. 

As he reached the basement floor, he kept to the right side of the hallway, as it was separated by pillars in the middle. Trying his phone once again, he attempts to power it on but to no avail. Stashing it in his pocket, he looks up to the sounds of echoey footsteps. And in the distance, he sees Hosuh with a frantic look and looking a bit paler than usual. No idea why but the situation brought a slight chuckle out of him. 

He whistles at Hosuh to catch his attention but to no avail, as the grey-haired man passes by him on the opposite side of the pillars.

“Hosuh!” 

He whips his head and his eyes widen at the sight before him. 

“STEPHEN!” 

Hosuh latches himself onto Stephen’s arm, worry still evident on his face as he bombards purple-haired man with questions.

“Are you ok? What happened? Did something happen? I kept trying to call and text you, but you didn’t answer and I got worried and I was going to start looking for you and all. But again, are you ok? Oh my god, you’re freezing. How long were you out there? Stephen??”

“Hos, relax. Just a minor mishap. My phone died on the way and I had to get around like our parents used to. It's not a big deal. We’re good.” Stephen answered. 

“Not a big deal?” Hosuh shook his head and slapped Stephen’s back. “Dude, you went radio silent and I thought something happened. Anything could have happened and I would have felt so guilty if something bad fell unto you. Dude, you had me so worried. I was ready to go out and search for you myself. Like look at me,” he gestures to his attire. “I forgot to grab a jacket and I was prepared to go out into the elements like this. Like, oh my god, you had me so worried.” 

“But now everything’s ok. I’m here safe and sound.” Stephen reassured. 

“Yeah, now. But I didn’t know that ten minutes ago. Just, aaugghhh.” 

“You want a hug?” Stephen asked, hoping to quell the tension in the shorter man’s body. 

“Yeah, asshole.” As the two went for an embrace, the hug was firm and comforting. 

With the sharing of warmth, they stayed in each other’s arms for a bit of time. 

“Love you, Hos.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this was very much a spur of the moment kinda thing 
> 
> posting twice in one night? its more likely than you would think 
> 
> even I surprised myself but this idea would not leave me alone
> 
> man this was written so hastily but I'm putting it out


End file.
